I'll buy the bullets You pull the trigger!
by IS-lover08
Summary: This is what happens after Problem? Me? Never!. The story of Jude and Spieds family. They have a son and a daughter, thier not yet 19, and they arent done yet! With two new CD's, two kids, and a dog, what are they gonna do?
1. Preview

Tyler Kristopher Spiederman was born September 8 2006.

He was five months old when he had his first play date, which was with Wally's cousin Chris who was seven month's old.

When he was eight months old Sadie gave birth to her twin girls, Sage Gabriella Taylor and Whitney Megan Taylor.

When he was ten months old he and Chris met Kyle's step brother Ian who was a year old.

When he was fourteen months old Jude gave birth to his little sister, Riley Faith Spiederman.

------------

Jude and Spied are eighteen years old … and the parents of both a little boy and a little girl. Tyler is a year old and getting into all sorts of trouble as he walks, and repeats anything he hears. Riley is a month old and is very quite. She hardly ever fuss's and loves being near her dad. She is the definition of a "Daddy's Girl". Surprisingly, her and Tyler are a lot alike and she loves being near Tyler almost as much as she loves being with Spied. SME is working on their solo album and Jude is trying to get another one done, but its not working so well. They live in Jude and Sadie's old house and have a year old female yellow Labrador puppy named Maggie.

Sadie and Kwest are engaged and their twin girls are seven months old now, and very vocal. Sadie is also pregnant again, this time with a little boy. They live in a three bedroom, two story, three bath town house with a two year old male chocolate Labrador named Ashby.

Kyle and Wally are sharing an apartment and both have girlfriends. They also have a six month old female chocolate brown Grulla Boxer puppy named Cisco.

Tommy is dating a woman named Kelsi who has a two year old daughter named Elli. They don't live together though.

Jamie and Patsy are living together in Jamie's house (Nana moved). They also have a two year old male Boxer named Spike.

Karma was fired.

Mason and Chaz are married and considering adopting. They have a female black Labrador named Salty.

Darius is married to a woman named Shantel and they have a seven month old daughter named Michella.

Portia is still single and still doing her job

None of the drama on Jude's eighteenth happened and Hunter and Angie don't exist. So obviously Portia never killed her and Darius never covered it up and neither of them were arrested.

Did I forget anything? Feel free to ask questions. I'm working on the first chapter and it should be up sometime soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Jude stood in the new nursery, trying to sooth the crying baby in her arms.

Riley's room was the exact opposite of Tyler's. The walls and ceiling were painted a light blue, then clouds over that so it looked like you were floating in the clouds. The carpet was white and all the furniture was either white or light blue, except for the bedding, the pillows on the love seat, and the throw blanket which were all black.

Jude rocked Riley back and forth and cooed at her daughter, yet Riley continued to cry. She hardly ever cried and when she fussed, which was rare, she was always quiet. When she woke up she would lay there until someone came and got her. When she was hungry she would just fuss quietly and if someone else was holding her demand they give her to Jude. If she was tired she'd just go to sleep. Didn't matter where she was or what she was doing at the time. When she had a dirty diaper she just ignored it until someone took care of it for her. Everyone often joked if she had been born first Tyler would have died. They didn't mean it, but she was extremely low maintained while Tyler was loud and demanding. Riley loved attention and being played with, but would just as easily sit off to the side or nap. Tyler demanded attention and got mad when he didn't get it. They did both love music though and it was the one thing that worked on both of them. Tyler, though only a year old, loved his little sister. Jude and Spied would lay them down on the blanket they spread in the family room and Tyler would sit there and try to play with Riley (who just laid there and giggled as she watched her brother, she was only five weeks old) If he thought she didn't have enough toys he would try to give her some of his. If he thought she was being ignored he would cry until someone went over to her (which confused everyone). Yep, he was only a year old and already extremely protective of his little sister.

Jude sighed as she pressed 'play' on the white Ihome and the opening of 'Anyone but You' began to play at a low volume, but even that didn't calm Riley.

Spied: She's still upset?

Jude looked up and noticed Spied standing in the doorway. She nodded her head and Spied walked over, taking the baby from Jude and smiling down at her. Riley immediately began to calm down and smiled at her dad, giggling as he tickled her. Jude threw her hands up in defeat.

Jude: I did all of that! I just don't get it. Just seeing you calms her down

Spied: Ever heard the expression 'Daddy's Girl'?

Jude: She's the perfect example, I know

Spied: (laughing) Are you jealous Harrison?

Jude: (pouting) I just wish my daughter loved me to

Spied: She does … she just loves me more

He smirked at her and Jude slapped the back of his head, Riley began to fuss again.

Spied: Ha! She's mad you hurt me

Jude: (rolls her eyes) It didn't hurt that much you big baby

Riley: (fuss's)

Spied: That was insulting to her to

Jude: Since you're the perfect parent why don't I just leave with her?

Spied: I-

He stopped when Maggie, their dog, walked into the room.

She was a year old purebred yellow Lab. They had gotten her a few months after Tyler was born and she immediately took to Tyler. Whenever she thought Spied and Jude didn't give him enough attention she barked at them until they did. She would lie on the floor next to him and just watch him, making sure he was okay. As he grew and pulled her tail, and ears, and whiskers, or used her collar to pull himself up, she didn't get mad and simply allowed him to do so. She would lick his face and when he giggled she would bark happily. When Riley was born she did the same thing. She watched after both of them when Jude and Spied laid them on the blanket and sat on the couch. When someone other then Jude or Spied held them or played with them she would sit near them and keep her eyes on the baby the entire time. When Jude and Spied took her to G-Major with them she would always stay in whatever room the baby(s) was in. She was extremely protective and if Riley or Tyler cried she would go get Jude or Spied and they would follow her to wherever the upset child was.

So, naturally, when she walked into the room and barked they knew Tyler was upset. Jude kissed Riley's forehead and Spied's cheek before following Maggie across the hall and into Tyler's room, where he had been napping. She lifted the toddler from his crib and rocked him until he stopped fussing. She held him up and blew a raspberry on his stomach, and when he giggled Jude heard Maggie sigh heavily before plopping down in front of the love seat, where she could keep an eye on Tyler in Jude's arms, and Riley in Spieds. He was standing in the doorway, watching Jude and Tyler. Riley just looked at her mom and brother.

Spied: We're even. She's a daddy's girl and he's a momma's boy

Jude: I guess

She tickled the bottoms of Tyler's feet and he laughed as he kicked a little. Hearing her brother laughing Riley started laughing too, and Maggie barked happily. Both Spied and Jude laughed as they watched the dog, and Tyler and Riley both looked at her too.

Jude: I think she feels left out

Spied: I think she's just happy they both calmed down

Jude: Yes, it makes the babysitter's job a lot easier if the kids are calm

Spied: (laughing) we use a dog as a babysitter, I have a feeling a few people wouldn't like that

Jude: She's very good at it and she's extremely cheap!

Spied: Yep, two meal's a day, a rawhide a week, fresh water and being able to sleep in her choice of either nursery or our bed at night

Jude: You got her into that!

Spied: At the time it wasn't a problem when she wanted to be in our room, now she gets in the way

Jude: (laughing) then kick her out. She'll go sleep in either Riley or Tyler's room

Spied: Then complain if one of them fuss's and she can't come get us

Jude: I guess you're screwed then

Spied: No, I'd be screwed if she'd sleep somewhere else

Jude: HEY!

They both laughed as they made their way down to the kitchen, and Maggie followed, watching them.

Jude put Tyler in the high chair and put a bowl of chocolate pudding down. Spied handed her Riley and sat down to help Tyler. Jude gave Maggie her dinner then pulled the curtains in the kitchen closed and sat down to nurse Riley. Once Riley was getting a steady flow of milk the baby just laid there. Spied smiled as Tyler grabbed the spoon from him.

Spied: Fine, feed yourself

Tyler tried, but lacking all of his motor skills, was unsuccessful. He got very frustrated and flung the spoon at Spied, who ducked. Then it soared over the back of the chair and landed just above Maggie's tail before bouncing off and falling to the floor. Maggie jumped and wheeled around, and seeing Tyler crying she started barking at Spied.

Spied: It wasn't my fault! He took the spoon from me! Oh yeah, if your so mad then you feed him!

Jude laughed hysterically at that and Riley lost her hold and started fussing

Spied: What's so funny?

Jude: You just- laugh- told –laugh- the dog –laugh- to –laugh- feed –laugh- Tyler! –laughs some more-

Spied: … oh

He turned back to Maggie, who he thought was glaring at him but he couldn't be sure. He sighed and got Tyler out of the high chair and walked into the family room. He spread the light blue blanket on the floor and put Tyler down on top of it. Maggie plopped next to Tyler with a sigh and watched Spied get Tyler some toys from a box across the room. Once Spied put them down Tyler picked up one of the rubber rings and hit Maggie's nose with it. She stared at him for a few seconds before taking the other end in her mouth, and when Tyler tried to pull it back she didn't let go, which engaged them in a game of tug-o-war. Spied laughed as they played and Tyler giggled. He was sitting up now and pulling as hard as he could (Which wasn't much). Maggie let go and he fell backwards, laughing. Maggie sighed again and laid her head on her paws, watching Tyler. He looked around, not understanding how that happened. Spied laughed and Tyler flung the ring around in his arms. Spied turned and walked back to the kitchen where Jude was still nursing Riley.

Spied: She's very good with the kids

Jude: Which is why we keep using her, duh!

Spied: (laughing) they were playing tug-o-war

Jude: Wow, she is good

She smiled at Spied, and noticed Riley had fallen asleep, she gently pulled the baby away. She handed her to Spied and fixed her shirt, then opened all the curtains again. Riley snored softly as she lay against Spieds chest. Jude smiled at them before walking back out to the family room and he followed. Seeing Tyler laying on the blanket and playing with his toys contentedly they sat on the couch. Jude cuddled into Spied and Riley slept on his chest. She pulled a blanket over them and turned on the T.V.

Spied: Do we have to work tomorrow?

Jude: Yes

Spied: Damn it

Jude: Not in front of Tyler!

Spied: Why?

Jude pointed to the Tyler, who was watching them. Relising they were paying attention to them he smiled, and then giggled.

Tyler: Da – m – t

Spied: (laughing) That was close buddy!

Jude: Spied! You know he tries to repeat everything he hears!

Spied: He's fine Jude

He rolled his eyes a little as Jude watched Tyler and he watched MTV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next chapter will be all about introducing you to the other family's so you can understand them a little better. But the third chapter is gonna skip a bit into the future, where Riley and Tyler decide they want to be famous like their parents. After that, don't be surprised if between chapters I randomly skip a few months … or years. LOL. Anyway, I want to keep writing this, but no one's reviewing, and I don't want to write for no one..._


	3. Chapter 2

Sadie walked out of the private bathroom attached to the master bed room in her and Kwest's town house. He was lying on the bed watching TV and their daughters, Sage and Whitney, were sound asleep in their nursery. She clutched the pregnancy test in her fist and tried not to let the tears except her eyes. She sniffled and tried to swallow the lump in her throat, which unfortunately made Kwest look up at her.

Kwest: Sadie, what's wrong?

He got up and walked over to her, and she collapsed against him and rested her head on his chest. Kwest, who was extremely confused, rubbed her back gently and tried to calm her down.

Kwest: Sadie, what's going on?

Sadie: I'm –sob- so –sob- so –sob- sorry!

Kwest: Sweetie, what's going on?

Sadie: Here

She slowly raised her hand and uncurled her fist, allowing him to see the test she held inside.

Kwest: Your, your pregnant?

Sadie: I'm so sorry Kwest!

She sobbed into his bare chest and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Kwest: For what?

Sadie: We have our jobs and the twins and Ashby and now another baby a-

Kwest: You aren't happy?

Sadie: ABOUT WHAT?!

Kwest: Us having another baby

Sadie: its horrible timing

Kwest: You might get another daughter to spoil and another excuse to go shopping

Sadie: Well, it might not be so bad…

They both laughed a little as they crawled into their bed with Ashby lying across the end of it.

* * *

Wally and Kyle were in their apartment watching Scary Movie Four. Kyle was laying on the love seat, his feet were propped on the top of it and Cisco lay under his legs snoring softly. Wally was stretched out on the larger couch, half asleep.

Kyle: So, how was your date last night?

Wally: It was fine until we got home and Cisco practically attacked her

Kyle: What?! Cisco isn't violent

Wally: She growled at her and backed her into the door and wouldn't stop until she left

Kyle: (laughing) Wow, you know, she's never mean to my dates, only yours

Wally: Well aren't I lucky?

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the T.V. Kyle just laughed and reached down to pet their dog.

* * *

Kelsi: Seriously Tommy, you don't have to come in

Tommy: But I want to. I have nothing to go home to; besides, I want to see Elli again

Kelsi: Well, I'm sure she'll love to see you to. I think the only time she's put down the horse you gave her was to take her bath

Tommy: What'd she'd end up naming it?

Kelsi: Quincy. I told her she couldn't name him Tommy because if you were both in the same room it would confuse him

Tommy: So she gave him after my last name instead?

Kelsi: Yep

Tommy: Romantic

Kelsi: (laughing) my daughter naming her stuffed horse after you is romantic?

Tommy: You're ruining the moment

He chuckled a little and leaned down, kissing her softly. Just as it got a little more heated though, the front door swung open. They pulled apart to see a little girl clutching an over sized white pony looking up at them, and a blushing baby sitter stood behind her, holding the door open.

Kelsi: Hey sweetie

Tommy: Hi Elli

Elli: Twommy!

Tommy: (laughing) come here

He picked up the little girl and kissed her forehead; she smiled at him and held up her pony for a kiss. He kissed the pony's forehead too and the little girl giggled.

Elli: I missed you. Mommy wouldn't let me come see you at work

Tommy: She's right sweetie, you can't come while I'm at work, but I'll come see you Friday, okay?

Elli: Otay … when's tat?

Tommy: The day after tomorrow

Elli: Otay

Tommy: But I can watch a movie with you tonight

Elli: Can you spend the night?

Kelsi: (blushing) Elissa Montgomery!

Tommy: (trying not to laugh) No sweetie, I have to work tomorrow, but I can stay until you fall asleep?

Elli: Yay! Barbie!

Tommy: Okay, we can watch Barbie

Elli: YAY!

She wiggled around until Tommy put her down, and then ran through the apartment until she got to the living room, where she searched for her Barbie movie. Tommy smiled at Kelsi and the baby sitter before following the little girl. Kelsi sighed as she watched him walk through her apartment, then got some money from her purse and smiled at the teenager standing in front of her.

Kelsi: Thanks for staying later Tia

Tia: No problem Ms. Montgomery … how was your date?

Kelsi: Amazing-

She stopped while she watched Tommy tickle her daughter in the living room.

Kelsi: But sometimes I get the feeling she likes him more then I do…

Tia: The toddler likes him? Then he's a keeper

Kelsi: (sighs) I wish … anyway, thanks Tia

Tia: No problem Ms. Montgomery. Do you need me this weekend?

Kelsi: Nope, he has something to do for work Saturday and I have family visiting Sunday. So we decided we'll spend Friday here so Elli can spend tome with him

Tia: Sounds good, see you next week

Kelsi waved to the teen girl before closing the door and joining the two in the family room, where Tommy was laying on the couch with Elli laying on his chest, clutching the ever present stuffed pony.

* * *

Jamie and Patsy were just getting back from walking Spike. Patsy had been sober for two weeks, and was pretty tempermental. So every night they took Spike to the park and Patsy ran with him. Then when Patsy collapsed Jamie gave the dog some water, and played fetch with him till he too collapsed, and usually fell asleep. Then he and Patsy would lie in the grass, people watching, until Spike caught his breath, then they walked home and generally watched either T.V or a movie.

They walked through the front door and Spike immediately ran into family room, jumping up on the couch and turning in circles before plopping down on one end of the couch, his head resting against a pile of throw puppies.

Patsy: That's one spoiled puppy

Jamie: True, but he's happy

Patsy: You should be too

Jamie: Really?

He started kissing her and they slowly made their way up the stairs and toward their room, not noticing as Spike growled quietly from his spot on the couch.

* * *

Mason was laying on his stomach on the floor of the living room in the apartment him and Chaz lived in. He and Salty had been playing fetch for a while and now they were both tired. She had plopped down in front of him and rolled onto her back. All four paws were in the air, her head turned to watch him as she panted. When he still didn't pay attention to her she whined quietly.

Mason: What?

The dog rolled slightly, showing him more of her stomach, before once again resting on her back. Mason rolled his eyes but couldn't help laughing a little as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and reached forward to rub her stomach. She whined some more and she wiggled around and wagged her tail happily. Mason looked up when Chaz walked into the room with two coffee cups. He handed one to Mason before sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch. Mason took a sip, then put the cup back down and resumed rubbing her stomach.

Mason: I want puppies

Chaz choked on the gulp of coffee he had in his mouth at the time. When he recovered he looked at Mason as if he had grown three heads.

Mason: What?! I've always wanted to be a dad, besides Salty would be a great mom and think of how cute her puppies would be!

He smiled brightly before he resumed playing with the dog.

Chaz: What?!

Mason: She's so cute! And so is Ashby! If we bred her to Ashby-

Chaz: Mason, we are **not** breeding her!

Mason: But I want puppies!

Chaz: M-

Mason: Puppies!

Chaz: (Sighs and roll's his eyes) Fine, you can have your gad damn puppies!

Mason: Yes! Here that girl? Once your old enough were gonna make you a mom!

Salty barked a few times before rolling onto her stomach, pushing herself up, and trotting into the kitchen to get something to drink, playing fetch had made her thirsty. She didn't even notice that she had kicked over Mason's coffee cup, spilling the dark brown liquid on the new white carpet.

* * *

Darius was sitting on his deck as he cooed at his daughter, Micha. Her proper name was Michella, but her nickname was Micha. The reasoning behind that was every other little kid that appeared at G-Major had one, (Ty, Ri, El, Whit) except Sage since her name was already one syllable. His wife, Shantel, was pouring them each a glass of wine. She was celebrating the fact Micha had stopped breast feeding and he just wanted something to drink.

Darius: She's so cute

Shantel: Does Darius Mill's have a soft side?

She smirked at her husband and even though he rolled his eyes, he couldn't keep the small smile off his lips.

Darius: Only for my kid, Jude Harrison, and Riley and Tyler

Shantel: What's so special about Jude? I mean, what makes her stand out amongst all the artist's you've worked with?

Darius: I considered her my first daughter, and Riley and Tyler my grandchildren

Shantel: As cute as those two are I hope nothing ever happens to Jude and Spied. Can you imagine Wally and Kyle having to raise them?

Darius: … they'd kill them

Shantel: The only one who can calm Riley down is her dad, and Tyler … well I imagine that's what Spiederman was like as a kid

Darius: I imagine he was worse

Shantel: You love him and you know it. You just don't love him like a son since Jude's in love with him

Darius: … I guess…

Shantel: You love all of the SME boys. I seem to recall they get away with everything from leaving a mess in the studio to missing half of a day's worth of recording time by sleeping until one P.M. And the other artists, bedside's Patsy and Mason, well they kinda worship Jude and SME but they also hate them because they're your favorites

Darius: Give it time, the other artist's will get there to

Shantel: Please, no one could ever come close to those four in your heart

Darius: Except Micha

Shantel: Yes, little Michella has her own spot in your heart … but so do those four nineteen year olds, well actually Jude and Spied aren't nineteen for a few months, but you know what I mean

Darius: Okay, okay I admit it! I love all of them

Shantel: Thank you … wonder when Jude and Spied will tie the knot?

Darius: When they have their fifth child

Shantel almost dropped her wine glass.

Shantel: Jude's pregnant again?!

Darius: No, but Sadie is. She was supposed to tell Kwest tonight

Shantel: Wait, how do you know she's pregnant before her husband does?

Darius: She came to Portia and Jude in tears who happened to be in my office at the time … and for some odd reason they didn't kick me out like they did the first time Sadie got pregnant

Shantel: More prove you play favorites! You're her boss yet you let Jude kick you out of the throne room!

Darius: I do n- … throne room?

Shantel: It's what the main G-Major employee's call your office

Darius: By "main" you mean Jude, SME, Andrews, Peagan, Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, Mason, and Patsy?

Shantel: And Portia, but yes

Darius: (chuckling) Interesting

* * *

Portia was just getting back from her date with a guy named Mac, actually Darius had introduced to him, surprisingly enough. He had met Darius at some function or other and the two men hit it off. He also knew Shantel somehow. So he came to G-Major one day to see Shantel again and meet Michella, and Darius had introduced her to him. They had talked for a few hours as they babysat Micha and he had ended up asking her out. They went out to dinner, nothing to fancy, just a nice diner he knew about that was on the boardwalk, then walked on the beach. They talked about everything from Micha to her job, to Jude and SME. They walked to the other end of the beach before turning and coming back. By that time it was eleven thirty and she had to be at work early the next morning, so after they had gotten back in his car and he had driven her back to her town house, she actually lived around the corner from Sadie and Kwest.

Mac: Tonight was great Portia

Portia: Yeah, it was

She smiled as they got out of the car, he insisted on walking her to her door.

Mac: So, if I asked the pretty lady out again, she'd say yes?

Portia: She might, depends on what day you asked her

Mac: Really?

Portia: I have to keep Jude and SME in line as well as watch the Harrison-Spiederman children and Sadie's and when Kelsi brings Elli in to visit Tommy and he has to work and she starts to cry because he play with her and that stupid pony-

Mac: I thought you were a stylist, not a babysitter?

Portia stopped her rant and looked at him in disbelieve before they both dissolved into laughter.

* * *

_So, there are the other families. The next chapter is six years into the future, when Jude's pregnant, again, her and Spied are married (yes I'm skipping the wedding, aren't I insane? Anyway, I'm skipping over it because this story is more about their children then them. They got married two years after Riley was born, Tyler was three. He was the ring bearer and she was the flower girl and they walked down the aisle together. Jude was late going down the aisle because she lost her shoe's, but Spied didn't know that so he started freaking out and after the ceremony Riley hit her mom with her own bouquet for making her daddy upset. They were married outside, in Darius's huge backyard. They were married in June and it was a perfect, cloudless day. Not to hot, or to cold. And it didn't rain until five o'clock that night. Everyone originally started freaking out, but Jude and SME kicked off their shoes and got on the temporary dance floor laid out in the backyard and kept dancing in the rain, eventually everyone calmed down and the party continued … even though thousands of dollars in dress's and suits were ruined and Riley almost broke her wrist as her, Tyler, Ian, Chris, Sage, and Whitney played on the wet dance floor._

_Okay, so I'm skipping six years into the future from this chapter. That makes Riley, Sage, and Whitney six. Tyler, Chris, and Ian are seven. Elli is Eight. Sadie and Kwest's little boy, Channing, is five. Jude, SME, Jamie, and Patsy are all twenty-five; everyone else is their respective ages. Jude's pregnant again and so is Patsy (Spied and Jamie swear those two are gonna kill them) Anyway, what I've been trying to say all along, I'm skipping to here because this is when Riley and Tyler decide they want to follow in their parents footsteps … and aren't afraid to let the world know..._


End file.
